tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
SAIC-GM-Wuling Automobile
|key_people = Shen Yang - General Manager, SAIC-GM-Wuling Kevin E. Wale - President and Managing Director, GM China Group |competitor = Dongfeng Automobile Company, Chery Automobile |area_served = China |industry = Automobile |products = mini-trucks, Microvan, City car |num_employees = 8000 |parent = |homepage = SGMW }} SAIC-GM-Wuling Automobile (上汽通用五菱汽车股份有限公司) is a joint venture between General Motors and Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation (SAIC) of China and Liuzhou Wuling Motors Co., Ltd. Based at the Liuzhou, Guangxi small van factory, it is the manufacturer of vehicles sold in China under the Wuling marque and specializes in trucks and van sales in the poorer interior of the country. Sales in 2009 topped 1 million units, and targets 1.23 million for 2010. Models Microvans * Wuling Rongguang (facelifted Wuling Dragon van, Mitsubishi Minicab origins) * Wuling Hongtu - Sold as the Chevrolet N200 in South America, Middle East, and North Africa * Wuling Xingwang * Liuzhou Wuling LZ 110 - license built 1977-1984 Mitsubishi Minicab, no longer produced * Wuling Dragon LZW 1010/6320-6360/6430 * Wuling City Breeze LZW 6370 (under a Daihatsu Zebra licence) - minivan * Wuling Windside * Wuling Sunshine (之光) LZW 6371-6376/6390 (LWB)/1027 (pickup) - this is sometimes referred to as the Wuling Yanggguang or Light. City car The Daewoo Matiz is also sold by Wuling as The Chevrolet Spark Le Chi. Engines * B Engines According to a BBC article posted on May 17, 2007, the Wuling Sunshine small minivan had a record sales number of 460,000 in 2006. The Wuling Sunshine small van is equipped with a 0.8 liter engine, built using traditional assembly line method, and priced at $3,700 USD each.BBC NEWS | Business | Cracking China's car market According to Auto-reporter.net, Wuling is the second largest producer of motor vehicles in China after Volkswagen.Auto-Reporter.net – Autoproduction in China straight 45% Etsong The Etsong Automobile Co is a small scale manufacturing concern that comes under the SAIC-GM-Wuling Automobile part of SAIC. Based in Qingdao, China, the factory was initially set up by Chinese tobacco company and then owned by the First Automobile Works before moving over to the SAIC group in 2005. First built in the year 2000 the factory builds a number of Austin Maestro/Montego hybrids under the Etsong Lubao and Etsong Lande nameplates. Models Mid-size car * Lande CA1020 * Lande CA6440 Hatchback * Lubao CA6410 * Lubao CA6410 Export thumb|right|A [[McDonald's Wuling van badged as a Marathon Mini Truck in Washington, D.C.]] In 2009, Wuling began to export Wuling N200 and N300 mini commercial vehicles to South America, the Middle East and North Africa. The vehicles are sold under General Motors's Chevrolet brand as the Chevrolet N200 and N300. From 2008, N200 has been sold in Peru as the Chevrolet N200. Wuling mini-trucks were exported in limited numbers to the United States from 2004 to 2005. SGMW USA, a Cobra Motors company, imported and distributed the vehicles. Those trucks were limited to off-road use (i.e. private property), and were primarily marketed as industrial and commercial vehicles.http://www.wulingusa.com/_old/products.htm Current markets for Wulings are: * Africa * Southeast Asia * Central America * South America References External links * Introduction from GM China homepage Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Shanghai Automotive Industry Corporation Category:General Motors marques Category:Wuling Category:Companies of China Category:Companies based in Shanghai